robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Roblox Networks
Roblox Networks Television, known better as Roblox Networks or RN, is a Robloxian television corporation, originally owned by SuperLemonade (formerly newcastlefan118), but as of early 2012 it has been co-owned by BenzBot and SuperLemonade. RN owns and operates one channel and several internet properties. History Roblox Networks started in 2008, although co-owner newcastlefan118 (now SuperLemonade) likes to say that it started in 2009, due to his inactivity in the first year of RN. On November 5, 2011, rTV Networks owner BenzBot started doing work for RN, and a few months later, he was co-owner of RN, which had three channels at the time: RN1, RN2, and RN3. RN1 broadcasted for about two weeks, Thursday through Saturday, in August 2012. RN1 was planning on broadcasting again in January 2013, but the plans were scrapped. August 2012 was the only time in RN's history where any RN channel had broadcasted. In March 2013, RN1 and RN2 were consolidated and rebranded as RN, focusing on a teenager audience, like RN2, while still keeping some traits of generalist RN1. Units RN runs a television property and several internet presences. Current properties RN '' '' Owned from: March 2013 - present RN is RN's one and only channel, aiming at teenage audiences, but also slightly generalist, with its news and lifestyle programs. The lineup remains generally unchanged from that of its predecessors, RN1 and RN2, as the channel just combines the two channels' programs. Programming planned includes'' Newcastlefan, ''Newcastlefan at 8, Daybreak, @TheIronCafe, and Dragonclan. MixTV Owned from: October 2013 - present MixTV RN Anytime Owned from: 'November 2011 - present RN Anytime is simply the name for RN's on-demand service. RN Anytime will also be included in roTV's on-demand service, roPlay. RN Anytime will be accessible at rnanytime.tk or through the rntv.tk site. Since RN is now only one channel, it may be merged into the main website completely, pending approval by both owners. rntv.tk This is RN's website and main online hub. Originally the corporate site (while RN1, RN2, and RN3 had their own domains, rnone.tk, rntwo.tk, and rnthree.tk, respectively), it has now become the main landing page for RN, with the corporate area moving to a subdomain. Mix Productions Mix Productions produces shows for RN and was launched in 2011, to produce and edit ''Newcastlefan. It has recently grown to also produce PlaceView. Previous properties RN1 ' ' '' '' '''Owned from: November 2011 - March 2013 RN1, stylized as rn1 or rnone (on-screen), was RN's main channel before the rebranding as RN. RN1 was a general entertainment channel, similar to rTV. Programs featured included Newcastlefan and The BenzBot Show. The channel actually aired for two weeks in August 2012. RN2 '' '' Owned from: November 2011 - March 2013 RN2 was originally an offset channel to RN1, aiming slightly less general than RN1, but later, after the merger with RN3 in May 2012, became a teen-aimed channel. Programs featured in its later incarnation included Invention of the Day, The Random Show, and The MVC2 Show. RN2 shut down in March 2013, never broadcasting, but merged with RN1 to become RN. RN3 Owned from: May 2010 - May 2012 From May 2010 - November 2011, RN3 was a music focused channel, which was planned to broadcast shows such as RobloxLIVE, ListenLife, ''and ''HIT20 Chart. Following the ownership change, RN3 became a vibrant, vivacious channel aimed at teenagers. RN3's attitude was bright, loud, and extreme. Programming on RN3 included Extremes,'' Newcastlefan Extra'', and Dragonclan. In May 2012, the channel shut down without ever broadcasting, and merged with RN2. RN Music '' '''Owned From:' May 2010 - September 2011 From May 2010 - September 2011, RN Music was an online service that offered music-related webshows, as well as chart updates and music videos, provided by VEVO. The service shut down on 27th September 2011, as part of the Roblox Channel rebrand. Notable Events Anniversaries In a similar style to the rTV Networks, RN has released a special anniversary logo for its anniversary, which, like rTVN's, is in July. 3rd Anniversary (2012) In 2012, RN celebrated it's third anniversary with a special group logo. This involved a plan to launch 3 new shows, yet only one of them is still under consideration. 4th Anniversary (2013) 2013 marks RN's fourth (actually fifth, but due to the inactivity of 2008, that year doesn't count) anniversary, and to mark the occasion, RN has released this logo on the group page (left), with the message: "Celebrating 4 years of rebranding, talk shows, mergers, alliances, experience, livestreams, and best of all, fun." The logo was taken down and replaced with the regular group logo on August 2, 2013. September 2013 Temporary Retirement On September 14, 2013, newcastlefan118 announced that he would be temporarily quitting Roblox, and that the network operations would be shifting to co-owner BenzBot for the time being. It is unknown when newcastlefan118 will return. *BenzBot has done the same thing with his group in the past: when he went on some of his longer hiatuses, he placed newcastlefan118 and Flunken in control of major day-to-day operations, and the two acted as chief operating officers (COOs) for the rTV Networks until BenzBot returned. Now, the role is solely newcastlefan's job, when BenzBot goes on a hiatus. *On October 24, 2013, newcastlefan118 changed his name to SuperLemonade, and he has announced his name change in various Roblox places (including the group) accordingly. Nothing has changed in terms of the retirement at this time. Category:Television corporations